User blog:Benicioneto/Renekton Rework - The God
|date = |disp_name = Renekton|ms = 345|range = 125|rangetype = melee|as_base = 0.665|as_lvl = 2.65|dam_base = 58.328|dam_lvl = +3.1|arm_base = 25.584|arm_lvl = 3.8|mr_base = 32.1|mr_lvl = 1.25|hp_base = 572.16|hp_lvl = 87|hp5_base = 7.96|hp5_lvl = 0.75|resource = fury|herotype = Fighter|health = 8|attack = 10|spells = 1|difficulty = 8|title = the Butcher of the Sands|alttype = Tank}} Abilities Renekton's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Fury as his secondary resource. Renekton starts with 0 Fury and it is capped at 100. Renekton gains 5 Fury with each auto-attack, and with the use of some of his abilities. When Renekton has 50 or more Fury, his next ability will consume 50 Fury for an enhanced effect. Fury will decay at a rate of 5 per seconds if Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. |description = Basic attacks and damaging abilities against Renekton marks them for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 marks. Renekton abilities consumes 6 marks causing enemies bleed for True Damage over 5 seconds. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. |description2 = While out of combat, decaying 1 Fury restore 1 of Renekton's health increased by {pp|4|1.5|2.5|3.5|4.5|1|7|13|18}}% for every . }} Renekton deals physical damage to all enemies within range, gaining 2.5 Fury for each target non-champion hit and 10 Fury for each target champion hit. |description2 = Renekton heals himself for every enemy hit, up to a cap, healing for triple the amount against enemy champions. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 225 |cooldown = 8 }} Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage, tripling the healing and healing cap. |description2 = Bonus:}} Empowered Cull the Meek 's damage is now increased by % for every 1% of an enemy's missing health. The damage amplification does not affects the healing per hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost = 50 |costtype = Fury }} }} Each Renekton's basic attack deals bonus physical damage. |description2 = Renekton’s next basic attack will hit twice, his target for seconds and dealing modified physical damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. Hitting an enemy champion grants 10 bonus Fury. |leveling = AD}} |leveling2 = AD)}} |cooldown = }} Empowered Ruthless Predator will strike his opponent 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the duration to seconds. Each hit still applies on-hit effects, but does not grant Fury. |description2 = Bonus:}} Empowered Ruthless Predator deals addictional physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum Health. This part of the damage is capped at 400 against monsters. |leveling = AD)}} |leveling2 = AD)}} of target's maximum health)}} |cost = 50 |costtype = Fury }} }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way and generate 2.5 Fury per non-champion hit and 10 Fury per champion hit. If he hits a target, he gains the ability to use for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way and targets hit are slowed for 1.5 seconds. |description2 = Bonus:}} If Dice hits a target, he gains the ability to use once again for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 450 }} }} |description = Renekton gains 20 / 35 / 50% more Fury from all sources while below half health. Whenever Renekton consumes Fury, increases his bonus armor and magic resistance for 4 seconds. Also, while his health is below 50%, restore over 4 seconds. |description2 = Renekton empowers himself with dark energies for 15 seconds, enlarging his size and gaining bonus health. While in this state, he deals magic damage each second to enemies within 175 range, generates 5 Fury per second and increase the range of and his Basic Attacks by 50. |leveling = bonus Armor)}} bonus MR)}} |leveling2 = }} }} Category:Custom champions